Yami Snaps
by 9foxgrl
Summary: The title says it all. Yami's cool demeanor breaks!Follow as Domino City must endure Shadow Magic and the rampage of the Pharaoh as his limit is reached!
1. Chapter 1

**_Yami Snaps_**

**_9foxgrl_**

It was a peaceful day in Domino and everyone was in high spirits, even the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Every one happy...well except a certain 5000 year old spirit named Yami who was currently in control of his partner's body with a bad headache.

See Yugi had stayed up late doing his last minute chores and forgotten vacation homework. How the boy had maintained a C+ average Yami pondered a lot. Well at the moment Yami had taken control because the boy had fallen asleep right before his math midterm during the middle of his biology midterm. Not wanting his host ot get in trouble for failing Yami took control.

Believe it or not Yami often started reading advanced books while Yugi was in the library. He conviced him to boy a few science books.

"Alright class today is your midterm! If you make less then a 70; I will personally kick you outta school."

Yami answered all the problems and double checked before leaving. He waited while the scores were handed out, he scored and A on every exam.

_'Not bad.'_

He sat in the yard staring trying to talk to Yugi but he was out cold.

"Hey Moutou!"

Yami looked up and saw several duelists arming up with their duel disks.

"Duel me!"

"No me!"

"DUEL ME!"

"DUEL!"

"DUEL~!"

"He's dueling me!"

"Duel me!"

"No me!"

"DUEL ME!"

*fight ensues cards go flying*

Yami walked off ignoring the obsessive screams.

_'What am I a trophy?'_ Yami wondered as he waited at a stoplight. _'Maybe I should get a safety deposit box and stash the God cards there...err...better ask Pegusas or Kaiba; he may know..holy sh*** did I just think that?'_

Yami was a block from the school when he past Kaiba who was picking up Mokuba from the jr. high. He tried to slip past unnoticed when...

"Hey Yugi!"

_'Darn! Ra please don't let Kaiba have his duel disk!'_ Yami though as he turned around. To his relief his pray was answered. "Oh hi. You haven't seen a mob of duelist around have you?"

"Nope." the two responded.

Yami sighed in relief then waved good bye when the mob caught up and blocked his path, and a good deal of traffic.

_'Oh you have to be f**** kinding..'_

"He's dueling me!"

"Duel me!"

"No me!"

"D**** HE'S DUELING ME!"

_'Count to 10...1...2...3...4...'_

"DUEL ME!"

"DUEL ME!"

"DUEL!"

"DUEL~!"

"DUEL!"

"DUEL~!"

_'Go to happy place...go to happy place...'_

"He's dueling me!"

"I challenge you!"

_'Happy place...happy place...go to happy place!'_

"Shudda up! He's mine!"

"DUEL!"

"DUEL~!"

"DUEL!"

"DUEL~!"

_'...happy place...go to happy place...'_

_"_DUEL!"

"DUEL~!"

"DUEL!"

"DUEL~!"

Yami twitched. A vein appeared on his forehead.

_"_DUEL!"

"DUEL~!"

"DUEL!"

"DUEL~!"

_"_DUEL!"

"DUEL~!"

"DUEL!"

"DUEL~!"

_"_DUEL!"

"DUEL~!"

"DUEL!"

"DUEL~!"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU THINK I DUEL 24/7? I HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF DUEL MONSTER YOU KNOW!"

The mob backs away.

"THAT DOES IT! I'LL DUEL ALL OF YOU BASTARDS AND THAT'S IT! IF ONE OF YOU CHALLENGES ME LIKE THIS AGAIN THEN I'M THROWING THE GOD CARDS INTO A FREAKING VOLCANO WITH MY DUEL DISK! KAIBA WHERE'S THE NEAREST VOLCANO?"

Kaiba twitched. "Mt. Meakan..."

"THANK YOU! LIKE I SAID! THIS IS THE LAST TIME OR I WILL RETIRE PERMENTANTLY! GOT IT! NOW IF YOU BASTARDS WANT TO DUEL ME, DUEL AMONGST YOURSELVES FIRST! I DUEL THE BEST EIGHT AND THAT'S IT FOR THE YEAR GOT IT? I'LL MEET THE WINNERS SATURDAY IN DOMINO PARK! D******!"

Yami arrived home and laid down silently cursing. The next day Yugi woke up getting weird stares from everyone.

_'Errr...Yami what happened yesterday?'_

_'Well... see what happened was...'_

_The End_


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2 phone calls

Yami was in control of Yugi's body again, this time the brat had fallen asleep while working on his history paper about ancient Rome. Having dealings with them in the past Yami was workign diligently and steathly to finish it. He owed it to his Host since his lost his temper. Apparently it got on Youtube and well the brightside there was no more duelists hounding him after school.

The paper was almost done now, if only the persisitent calls from people wanting Yugi to be the spokesperson for their company would end. Normally Yami would ignore the phone calls but Grandpa Moutou was out and expecting a call from one of his Game suppliers so Yami need to take a message for him.

Another unfortnete thing; was the phone line was downstairs, especially since Grandpa accidently smash the living room phone. Thus the reason Grandpa was out on his errand.

Yami managed to set up his typewriter new the door leading into the shop. Yes a typewriter, Grandpa never bought into a computer per household. So Yugi always had to write his papers on a typewriter. Not a problem for Yami, he had a stack of paper and several roles of typewriter tape.

RING~! RING~! RING~!

"Yes?"

"Hello, this it the Shomakeru company calling to inform you that if take our five minute survey you could win 50 million yen."

"Not interested. Goodbye." Yami muttered as he hung up.

RING~! RING~! RING~!

"Yes?"

"Hello Mr. Moutou, we would like to hire you to be in our commerical for the Eco-Orange scented shampoo."

"No thanks. Goodbye."

RING~! RING~! RING~!

"Sup Yugi!"

"Whose this?"

"Mokuba."

"Hi, what's up?"

"You want to come test out our new duel disk?"

"Sorry got a term paper to finish. But thank you. By the way do you know how to block phone calls on a home phone?"

"Just use caller ID."

Yami stared at the old rotating dial phone he was holding. "Umm..right...caller ID...thanks..."

Yami walked back and started to type at an obsessive speed. He was almost done, just three more page and he was done. Now to reflect on the leadership of Rome.

Yami pondered as he looked as the books next to him for a familar name. The closest was Augustus, he had met the man only once but the memory was foggy.

RING~! RING~! RING~!

Yami groaned asn stood up.

"Hello?"

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WON A CRUISE!"

-click-

"Stupid telemarketers." Yami hissed. "That old geezer better get that new phone. I will block all spammers!"

Yami was sighed and cursed several times as he interrupted. Out of seventeen more phone calls not one of them was the intended distributor.

Finally that afternoon Grandpa returned grinning.

"I have the new phone!"

"Great." Yami muttered. He looked up and gawked. In Grandpa's hands was another early model phone. Yami gawked.

"You. Have. Got...to be kidding me..."

"So has my friend Mr. Miamoru called?"

"No."

"How's the paper?"

"Done." Yami said as he stapled the paper together.

RING~! RING~! RING~!

"Can you get that Yami?"

"Yeh sure." Yami muttered. The fact that the old man could easily tell the two apart was scary.

"Oh and tell my lazy grandson to do his own homework from now on."

"I'll rely the message." Yami replied as he picked up. "Hello Kame Game Shop."

"HEY YOU! YOU'RE THE BRAT RIGHT? THEN FACE ME IF YOU GOT THE CAHONES!"

"STOP CALLING ME YOU BASTARD! IF YOU CALL ME ONE MORE TIME I'LL RIP YOUR VOCAL CORDS THROUGH THE PHONE LINE! SO SHUT UP!" Yami yelled. He yanked the phone cord out and then threw the phone out of the window in the dumpster.

"Yami..."

Yami turned around and faced the old man. "I'll go get a new phone with Yugi's allowance."

"Do you smell something burning?"

Yami turned. And yelled. The lamp had overheated and singed his hardwork.

"NO! D****** IT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 the power of the mind

9foxgrl

Yami was twitching as he sat in his inner mind. Yugi was mad at him. First the Youtube video, the ruined paper, and of course the phone they had to pay for. Yami snapped at Yugi when he was groaning about the loss of his allowance.

He was not sorry about it all. He was having a quiet week for once. After reading all of his scrolls Yami was bored again and started to let his imagination get the better of him.

An evil grin crossed Yami's face and started to work on the idea he had. He had been interested by the concept that the modern people had about what was scary and watching movies about such things. Obviously they never had to deal with Shadow Monsters or evil sorcerers. Hell he was positive that Kaiba had scarier nightmares!

He smirked. This would be a very interesting Shadow Spell indeed!

Yugi groaned as he awoke. A strange scratching noise was keeping him awake. He opened his eyes and gawked. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't still dreaming and slowly reached for his desk lamp. He threw it and yelled.

"CRAP!"

Kaiba was shocked. When shocked and having what was the word…fun?

He had come out of a meeting and found his office overturned by fluffy pink bunnies wearing overalls. He took out a golf club and gave them all a whack! But as soon as the first one hit the floor it turned into a hideous mutant rabbit.

"GREMLIN!" Kaiba yelled. He abandoned the golf club and started to swing with his trusty suitcase. Upstairs Mokuba was fighting off mutant vegetables with a team of scientists and lasers.

"I TOLD YOU VEGETABLES WERE EVIL!" Mokuba yelled.

The next morning the Shadow spell wore off and all over Domino were reports of strange phenomenon. Yami let his spirit manifest as he listened in on the news and then again as Yugi and his friends met up with Mokuba and Kaiba.

"So you were attacked by Gremlins Kaiba?" Joey said incredously. "Man, I got hit by man eating doughnuts."

"I was attacked by gorillas in cheeseburger costumes!" Tristan said with a shudder.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You imagination is scary…"

"I got attacked by mutant broccoli." Mokuba piped up. "What about you Tea?"

"Ghosts in out of date fashion." Tea said with a shudder. The boys looked at her oddly and then shook their heads.

"What about you Yugi?"

"Fan girls…"

At this point Yami started laughing. Yugi slowly turned to where the deceased Pharaoh was laughing uncontrollably.

"You! You did this?"

"The PHARAOH did that?" Joey yelled.

Yami made a peace sign then returned to the puzzle, plotting for his next escapade.


End file.
